


Just so happens(Virgil)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: DC Femreader! :) [7]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Static Shock, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Crush at First Sight, F/M, Falling In Love, Humor, Just friends not really, Protective Siblings, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Request - Can you a Virgil Hawkins (Static Shock) x Martian! Reader oneshot, where Reader happens to meet Virgil during a mission?





	Just so happens(Virgil)

I went to the mission meeting up with the team I helped them fight of the bad guy's I saw a guy who could control

"Y/H/N, glad you made it" Robin said

"me too what's the status"

"meta human trafficking"

"again. Who's the new guy"

"oh that's, Static he's a meta he joined soon after you left"

I gently nodded we let the kid's out rescuing them 

"hi Y-you must be Y/H/N I'm uh Ver-Static" he said 

"nice to meet you Static your the new member right"

"yeah, but don't let that throw you off I'm total-"

"sis time to go!" Garfield said

"sorry got to go I'll see you soon"

"uh yeah of course I'll uh see you then"

I smiled I walked to Garfield he folded his arm's

"what?"

"what was that?I saw you looking at him like you like him!"

"shhh you're over reacting Gar let's go home before your bedtime"

"hey you go to bed the same time I do!"

I sighed looking at Static he smiled at me I blushed. Month's later at my sister's house sitting on the chair by the kitchen a mental link with Conner and M'gann 

-"so, Y/N. What's this I hear about your new boyfriend?"

-"what?! Virgil is not my boyfriend he's just a friend who just so happens to be a boy"

-"your heart is racing" Conner said

I grunted they laughed I heard my phone a text from Virgil

-what you up to?

-getting embarrassed you?

-listening to music what are you gettin embarrassed bout

-you don't want to know

-sooo

-soooooo?

-you busy Friday night?

-nope just so happens I'm absolutely free

-great! Awesome! I'll pick you up at 4 at your place

-I didn't say yes

-I'm sorry I got ahead of myself

-I didn't say no either

-is this a thing where I have to guess because I'm terrible at that

-I'll be ready at 4 30

-great! I'm so down I'll pick you up Friday

-great see you then 

I have a date with Virgil.. I have a date with Virgil!!! Does he really like me? I hope I can be my real self around him

Virgil's P. O. V

Don't screw this up man Y/N is freaking amazing, drop dead gorgeous, her mesmerizing eye's, smile, her laugh man I love her laugh, she's so sweet, so beautiful, so kind, so fun, I admire her so much and I can't ruin this I really really like her mabye more

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
